The present invention relates to a paste dispensing container, and more particularly to a paste dispensing container that inhibits air bubbles from forming within the paste and remaining therein after storage and to a paste dispensing container having reduced cylindrical container deformation during storage.
There is known in the art a paste dispensing container design having a dispensing opening at a first end of a cylindrical container, a connecting portion at a second end thereof for connection with a pressurized fluid supply, and a piston slidable along the inside wall of the container, whereby an adhesive, potting compound, or coating compound of paste form may dispensed therefrom by connecting the container to a pressurized fluid supply to operate the piston.
For storage or transport, the dispensing opening of a paste dispensing container of this kind is closed with a cap to seal the paste within the container, a paste leakage preventing cover is attached to the end thereof having the connecting portion for connection with the pressurized fluid supply, and the container is then vacuum packaged in gas-impermeable film. However, air remaining in the gap between the paste leakage preventing cover and the piston located within the cylindrical container migrates into the paste during storage or transport, with the result that air bubbles form and remain in the paste even after the vacuum package has been opened and the product returned to normal pressure, resulting in failure of the paste to dispense continuously, or inability to dispense a measured amount. Further, since the cylindrical container is constructed of flexible plastic, where the cylindrical container has considerable lengthwise extension, irreversible deformation of the cylindrical container may occur during the process of vacuum packaging it in gas-impermeable film, in some instances making it impossible to install in the dispensing device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paste dispensing container that inhibits air bubbles from forming within the paste and remaining therein after storage, and to provide a paste dispensing container having reduced cylindrical container deformation during storage.
A paste dispensing container comprising a cylindrical container having positioned therein a piston slidable along the walls of the container, a first end closed with a cap to seal paste within the container, a connecting portion at a second end of the container for connection with a pressurized fluid supply, and a leakage preventing cover having an air orifice covering the second end of the container. The paste dispensing container can be vacuum packaged in a gas-impermeable film for shipping and storage to prevent exposure of the paste contained therein to air.